Paper Hearts
by Staraleana
Summary: Its funny how one summer can change everything. It must be something about the heat and the smell of chlorine, fresh-cut grass and honeysuckle, asphalt sizzling after late day thunderstorms, the steam rising while everything drips around it. Something about long, lazy days and whirring air conditioners and bright plastic flip-flops from the drugstore thawcking down the street
1. Paper Hearts

Copyright by Zariah Thomas 2016–2017

All rights reserved. Do not copy anything from this book. That means my idea that I made on my own. The pictures I have searched for and have taken, or the words I have written.

If you say this book is really similar to another, then I am sorry because this is a small world and some people already came up with this idea for a book. But I am telling you that I woke up one time and started to listen to Paper Hearts by Tori Kelly and literally got inspired by the song.

Anyways . . .

This book is fiction. Nothing in this story is real, except for the characters: Hope Weppel, Austin Kern, Zariah Thomas and more that I will tell you in the future.

This book is based mainly on Hope and Austin because this is their love story. The text messages are real and so are the pictures, but not the theme.

The sequel is going to be mainly on Zariah and Hope. That book is called 'Best Friends?'

Anyways, this book is coming soon, I don't know when so don't ask. Maybe when I am done with The One, but I can't make any promises.

So I hope you enjoy this book!

"You mean a lot to me," he spoke so ghost-like, his voice was smooth almost as if he was reading a poem to me. His words held so much emotion but they meant so little to me. I didn't understand what was I doing here. But something told me that if I left, I'll regret it terribly.

"I barely know you . . ." I couldn't bare to say anymore even though I really wanted to. I felt like there was a force holding me back, downing me.

"Maybe not, but I know everything about you."


	2. Prolouge

_"The real heroes anyway aren't the people doing things; the real heroes are the people NOTICING things, paying attention."_

 _~The Fault in Our Stars_

 **Summer** is the best season there can be. Why? I'll tell you why. In summer you don't have to worry about anything- well girls, you do have to worry about shaving your legs, armpits, mostly anything people would see during the summer. Anyways summer is my favorite season only because my parents are never home- mother owns a nail salon and father owns a pizza shop- and that means there's nobody to tell me 'No.'

Everyone loves summer, even if it's too hot out. If it's too hot out, girls get to see hot guys without a shirt on. Don't worry, I didn't forget about the guys. You get to see us wearing a bikini. So, it's like a win, win.

But this summer is different, I hate it. I never knew why, though. What made me, Hope Valentine, hate summer so much? What happened that I wanted school to come faster than normal? What happened that I wanted school to come back, period? Oh . . . maybe it was the Paper Hearts.


	3. Paper Hearts 1

**Paper Hearts {1}: Thanks, Zariah**

"What do you mean by no?" I asked my crazy, sweet mother while she cleaned the dishes. Her long chestnut hair kept getting in the way as she was cleaning. I tried to search her face for any type of emotion but I couldn't see anything. Mostly because her hair kept on getting in the way, but also because she wasn't facing me.

"By no, I mean you are not going. Look, this is your father and I only time we're off on the same day . . . wouldn't you like to spend some time with us?" She answered, still not looking in my direction. I really didn't want to spend some time with them because every time I do, they are always lecturing me on how I needed to try harder every day in school to get what I want in life, even though I'm a straight A and B student.

"But Mom, the whole school is going! This is only a one - time - thing, you don't have these at school all the time! Please, Mom let me go." I begged to my mother, getting a little frustrated. But I wasn't lying, either. This is only a one - time - thing and I was bound to go. Why wouldn't that get into her head?

"No." Mom said again, this time putting the dishes away. I felt my blood full up with pure frustration. What does she not understand? This is the only time this will ever happen at school and I wasn't allowed to go. But I knew I needed to calm down because if I didn't, this situation would only get worse from here. To the point where I could get slapped and also be on weeks of punishment.

"Whatever!" Then I ran up to my room. I didn't want to spend a Saturday with my parents. It was freaking Saturday for crying out loud. I need to do at least something without being in the house.

I quickly grabbed my phone, which was on the bed, and went into my contacts to find Zariah's number. Her face came up instantly with a smile glued on it. "Hey, what's up? Are you ready for this big day?" Of course, she was excited, why wouldn't she be? Who wouldn't be excited for today? But that smile and her happiness made me forget my problem at the moment.

"I can't go . . ." that was the saddest thing I said all day. I hated when my parents said no to me, but I really hated saying no to Zariah. She is the sweetest and the most understanding person I've ever been friends with; there's no need to say no to her.

"Why not? This is the only time we're having this event and you can't go?" Zariah's voice made me feel guilty for some strange reason. She moved her phone to somewhere else so I could see her whole body instead of seeing just her face. Zariah walked to her closet and come out with this amazing outfit that I knew would look great on her.

"Is that what you were going to wear?" I asked, a little jealous that she could go and I couldn't.

"Yeah, but now I'm not going . . . it's a shame though because we were looking forward to this and it's going to be really fun." She said, looking at the outfit. "Zariah-"

"Hope!" My mother called from downstairs. I turned towards Zariah and gave her an assuring smile and said, "I have to go, and you don't have to stay at home because I have to. You should go have some fun! Don't worry about me, okay bye!" Without giving her any time to say anything, I ended our face time.

"I'm coming!" I answered her, throwing my phone back in the bed. I then skipped down the stairs and entered the room my mother called me from. Well, I think it was the room. She wasn't in the kitchen anymore, but instead in the laundry room, folding some clothes.

"Yeah?" I greeted her with less attitude than I thought I had. Maybe Zariah calmed me down a little. Well, thanks, Zariah.

"Your dad called from work . . . and we're going out so-"

"Does that mean I can go?" I already knew the answer, but I just wanted her to say the words.

"Yes, that means you can go. Your dad and I are going to be out late, so before you go you have to call me when this event ends." Mom said, folding one of my shirts then putting it with all the other ones of mine.

I literally jumped up and down like a happy five-year-old. This was a once - in - a - lifetime kind of thing. Everyone was excited, who wouldn't be? I know as heck I am. I wouldn't have this opportunity again, everyone knew that.

I already had my clothes picked out and I was ready to go. I ran up to my bedroom once again, but this time I wasn't frustrated. I was freaking excited, almost how Zariah was. I can't wait to tell her that I can finally go to the event at school.

This is going to be freaking amazing!

I hate silent readers, who don't say anything. Please do me a favor and VOTE, COMMENT, FOLLOW, and SHARE!

Updates are every other Sunday!


End file.
